Elsword: Gone Wrong
by Neveahh
Summary: Welp, quick summary time. This story is based on the Elsword theme of course. A girl named Aisha, decides for more power to finally have a chance to be useful. She meets up with Angkor who is kept in her mind, and decides to sign the contract. After that, things changed. Does she regret this power? o:
1. Chapter 1

Hey, its Neveahh ;3 Well, honestly I love to write so I thought I should just do something about it. ^.^ Hehe. Anywho, hoping ya'll like it o: Even though its not much, eh I tried ^.~

( The story may have tiny bits of yuri )

**Neveahh:** Hey guys~!

**Everyone: **Hey! C'mon already, lets do this!

**Eve: **It would be nice it this were to be posted up right now –Cough-

**Neveahh: **Welp not my fault -.- Thanks for the support..

…

_Gone Wrong_

Characters:

_Elsword: Rune Slayer_

_Rena: Wind Sneaker_

_Raven: Blade Master_

_Eve: Code Empress_

_Aisha: Elemental Master_

"Elsword! Get up! We got a quest to do you baka!" Aisha screamed as she pushed him off the bed.

"Ok gosh! Do you always have to use that big mouth of yours?" Elsword replied. As they were arguing, they came to a pause noticing Rena walking into the room with a dark aura surrounding her. "Would..you..two..stop fighting!" She said with a glare. Both Elsword and Aisha nodded as their skin slowly turned pale. "Great! Now we can get going." She clasped her hands together and grinned. They all began grabbing their equipments and changed into their uniforms. As they started to walk down the stairs they have already noticed everyone was eating their breakfast.

"Wooow..it smells great down here, who did all of this?" Aisha asked, smiling at Rena. "This wasn't all just me, someone helped." Rena winked at Eve, causing her to wave. The group followed Rena's eyes meeting Eve. Eve looked blank as she continued eating, feeding Moby and Remy as well.

"Eve, wow." Everyone said as a unison.

"Well, if Eve was part of making it I'm going to skip breakfast..I'm not hungry anymore." Raven announced, dropping his fork. After a while, everyone finished their meal and cleaned up. "Alright, for our quest we need to go to Residental Area 3 and defeat the Uno Hound." Raven glared around the room, especially at Eve. She looked up at him with confuse-ment in her eyes. Elsword laying on the couch lazily dozing off, Aisha stood in front of him. "Elsword!" She shouted whacking him with her continued their argument until Eve stood up, walking to the both of them with a sigh. The gang sighed along, and slowly closed their eyes. Then SMACK, all you could here was the sound of Eve's hand that went across Elsword's face. "Why me? Aisha started it!" Aisha started laughing her head off. Eve glared at her which made her cover her own mouth to stop laughing.  
"Good! Now lets get going, we don't have much time." Chung said smiling.

(Residential Area 3)

Once they stepped in, Guards and Blood Eaters came charging at the Elgang. They all quickly drew out their weapons and fought through hundreds of enemies. The more they killed, one by one more Glitter Hunters came. "There's too much!" Chung shouted as he shot down one Blood Eater. The group began to get cornered, "Hey..Wheres Aisha? Don't tell me she bailed out on u-"  
"Meteor Shower!" All the enemies fell to the ground dead, fading away. "Wow Aisha, NOW you come?" Everyone said as a unison. They continued the path and finally reached the boss. Elsword of course awakened before everyone and started to ran up to the Uno Hound. "Heaven's Fist!" Eve struck first. Everyone began using their special skills, slicing, and scraping the Uno Hound, until he fell to his knees in defeat. After victory, the Elgang collapsed on the floor in exhaustion. Panting and gasping for air, drinking their potions.  
"Who knew...this place..would be a bit of a ...challenge.." Rena said, taking breaths in between.  
"Thats what..we get for not..training.." Raven replied. Then he stared at Eve, who was resting with Oberon and Ophelia by her side. The group stood up and began walking home. "Man what a day! Chung exclaimed. Everyone arrived home, and when they got there, they all walked to their rooms and fell asleep..except...Aisha.

(At Home)-Living room

"Everyone's asleep...why now." Aisha said to herself. Yet she felt..unusual. _Aisha.._a voice in her head said. "Who's here? She grabbed her staff. Then everything around her turned into darkness. "W-What.." A shadow then appeared in front of her. _Hello Aisha. It is I, Angkor._ Aisha backed away against the wall. _ Sign the contract..didn't you want to become stronger..and a better use to your friends? Didn't you want to become more useful to them..? You know what happens when you sign the contract..right? _  
"Yeah..but I don't think it's a good idea. But at the same time..I want to, I wanna be helpful to the gang, and catch up with them. Not only that..Eldork. I'm tired of him..thinking he's better than me, teasing me that I'm weaker than him..you know what? Give me the contract.."

A scroll popped up in front of her. She grabbed her staff and signed it. The scroll disappeared into the ground, making a purple seal casting. The seal began to glow,surrounding her, making her clothes change. Her top became sleeveless, with dark purple shorts, having boots above her knees. The shorts had a small black design, with loose fabric or a cape around it. Her sleeve began at her shoulders, down to her wrists, and her staff change to a Bat-Hammer staff. Finally, her purple hair turned into having high pigtails. The demon quickly grasped her, injecting something into her neck. She fell to the ground coughing. "W-Wh..-" _It's dark energy from me. You will become stronger, and powerful with new skills. Much will change about you..and I will be there..everywhere..you..go..  
_ The room began to become normal. Aisha was on the ground curled up, holding her chest, as she could feel energy being drained from her. Letting out a small gasp, then fainted on the ground. (Void Princess :3)

(Morning)

Rena came down early, already dressed up and noticed Aisha letting out a scream. "A-Aisha..!" She ran up to her, laying her head against her lap. Everyone woke up, and ran down the stairs noticing the two girls. "What happened?!" They all shouted, holding their weapons surround them for protection. "I..I don't know.. I came down the stairs then saw Aisha passed out. But..she looks so different." Rena said softly with slight tears in her eyes, patting Aisha'as head gently.  
"Oberon, would you mind laying her onto the couch?" Oberon nodded, and did what he was told. Hours passed and Aisha opened her eyes slowly and and quickly got up. Everyone looked up from their meals and ran to her. "Are you okay? How are you feeling? What happened? When? And your clothes!" They all shouted questions at her face. Eve was only sitting besides her legs giving a smile and wave.

_ Don't mention me, or I can take this body and hurt_ them.._badly. _Aisha heard the voice and gulped. "Oh..nothing, just wanted a new look! Like it?" She giggled slightly hoping they won't think anything is wrong. Everyone looked at her in shock. Chung and Elsword blushed, from the new exposed look of hers. "You look..great" Chung said. Raven went to the side of Aisha and whispered in her ear, "Glad your okay."

Things were usual, the fights with Elboy and Aisha, and the usual conversations from everyone else. A day off from quests felt nice, and they wanted to enjoy every moment of it.


	2. Chapter 2 Elsword: Gone Wrong

**Nevi **here. Hope the last chapter was okay o: ^.^ But anywho, I'm hoping this one goes well. :3

Chapter 2. Elsword: Gone Wrong

It was midnight, with a beautiful bright blue moon. Everyone was asleep, but with only one person awake, Aisha. Craving for something, she felt uneasy. Aisha opened the fridge eating anything edible, but wasn't satisfied. She wanted more, much more...she climbed out the window of her room onto the tree near by. Teleporting tree to tree, she made it to the village. Aisha sat down by a bench hungry and exhausted. People were walking by, walking home and she stared. _Eat..your hungry..it's feeding time for you._ Angkor whispered inside he head.  
"No. I don't think I can, and I won't.."  
_The contract Aisha. I'm part of you, I can take over easily but now..I say it's feeding time..!_  
Aisha's eyes, turning a darker purple with swirling shades of black, her boy taken over, she ran after a woman grabbing her by the waist, digging her nails into her. Aisha can see can see through her own eyes inside her head, she screamed "STOPP!", but nothing happened. Before she knew it, fangs came out drawing blood from the woman's neck. People around them, screamed and started to run away. Drops of blood dripped own her mouth as she pulled her fangs out. The woman fainted, and Aisha laid her onto the bench to rest and regain her blood. Angkor faded away back into her mind, "What..did you do? What happened..?"  
_Nothing, all i did was feed you._  
"But you knocked her..never mind then. She walked into the woods, clawing at the tree barks and humming to herself. The she faded into the _darkness.._

(Morning)

"Hey? Where's Aisha? She usually never skips breakfast.." Rena asked worriedly. "Especially she loves my cooking."

Elsword answered lazily, "Probably went for a walk.."

"But haven't you noticed she's acting different and quieter than usual..?" Chung intruded.

Raven sighed, "Let's just go find her, not like we're hungry now anyways." Everyone nodded in agreement and walked out the door.

(Aisha P.O.V)

"Stop!" She shouted in her head. Angkor took over body again, destroying and burning down the village. _These aren't even your true skills Aisha..not even the start of it. You have much more to see later on.._ She turned her head, seeing the group stand there shocked and frightened.  
"Stop Aisha! Stop it right NOW!" Rena shouted. Angkor turned, and shot a fire ball at them. They dodged it but when it landed, there was a huge crater. Chung panted, "If we got hit..by the..we..woulda been..toast."  
Aisha couldn't control herself, Angkor made everything worse. She was herself..but being played like a puppet. Eve looked up at Aisha speechless, "Oberon, Ophelia, make an end to this. Assault Spear!" Oberon and Ophelia summoned their spear aiming at Aisha, but before they could let go, Aisha teleported behind Eve, whipping her staff to Eve's side, and head choking her. Eve struggles to break loos, and Oberon and Ophelia went after Aisha, but paused, seeing their queen struggle. Eve shouted "K-Knock her out! Stab through me or something, you can fix me later!"  
"But my Queen!" Ophelia replied.  
"Do it!"  
Ophelia ran up to Aisha, "Electronic Field!" But missed, only hitting Eve. Rena saw Aisha teleport up to a tree and heard an explosion. Eve was hurt badly. She was on the ground, immobilized, as Oberon lifted her up into his arms. Rena, Raven, Chung, and Elsword charged after Aisha, but she disappeared..Raven sighed, " Damn it, What's wrong with her today.."  
Rena panicked, "Lets just go home to fix up Eve."  
The gang left the burning village and headed for home, laying Eve onto the couch. "Can you fix her?" Chung questioned.

"Give us a while, don't worry, now go rest children."

Days passed, and Aisha now in her room. her eyes staring at the ceiling. "What have I done? What have YOU done.." She cried herself to sleep, while everyone went questing without her.  
Everyone was at the table during that evening, and Aisha walked down from her room. Everyone quickly got up holding their weapons glaring at her. "Look, I'm sorry, it wasn't my faul-"  
"Shut up," Elsword interrupted. "Look at Eve, look at what YOU did." Everyone was silent.  
"I don't know what got into me, honest!  
"You even changed."  
"What?"  
"Everything. Your a whole different you." He said with his arms crossed.  
"..." Her eyes slightly filled with tears, but she was angered at the same time. Rena noticed the tears, and somehow connected to her. She knew Aisha was still herself, she knew she didn't mean to hurt anyone or anything. Rena got up from her seat and hugged Aisha tightly, while Aisha was confused. "Would you boys, and Eve politely take your leave? You know what, just keep Eve in here so it wouldn't be a problem to move her around." The boys shrugged and went upstairs, while Oberon, Ophelia remained working on Eve. "Oberon, Ophelia, this conversation were about to have..STAYS in here. Got it? I'll tell Eve about it soon, after she's fully recovered." The two drones nodded.  
"Aisha, what's going on with you for these past weeks? The clothes, the anger, the village?" Rena asked quietly.  
Aisha sniffled, "I can't say.."  
"Why not?  
"It's a secret, please understand that."  
"But I want to help.~ Please Aisha~?" Rena gripped her arm gently, pleading, with her cute innocent face.  
"Rena stop, nuh uh. It's not gonna work."  
"Darn, But I can keep secrets and you know that."  
"Fine, not a word Rena. Or you are D.E.A.D, dead!"  
"O-Ok, is it really that serious?"  
"Mmmhm. Well, It started when I signed a contract..-" Aisha explained the whole story to Rena with Oberon and Ophelia questioning in between. After hours of explaining, she finished and Rena was shocked. "Alright, lips. Sealed." Rena zipped her lips.  
Oberon and Ophelia repaired Eve, but she is now in '_Sleep Mode'.  
"_Aisha, I'll make the boys forgive you, come to the beach party tomorrow. Wear something cute." Rena smiled. Aisha nodded.  
"I Guess I can come." She hugged Rena tightly. "Your the best."  
Then everyone put their stuff away and decided to sleep in the living room

~~~~~~~~~~~

**Aisha:** I liked this chapter x3 But I sound evil Dx But awesome at the same time. :3

**Neveahh:** LOL, I know. You were EPIC *-* I wrote it all in school today too. . Noone noticed, noone cared 3

**Chung:** Lucky you :L When I do something, people *Cough, Eve* keeps complaining about it.

**Eve:** ...

**Elsword:** Oooooohhh..Chungy~ You better runnn~!

**Raven:** Hey, didn't anyone notice the guys wasn't really in the chapter? :C

**Rena: ** :3 Good 3

-"Everyone hears a loud smack*-  
-*Looks at Eve and Me*-

**Raven:** What happened?

**Chung: ***Has two hand prints of both cheeks* I'm Sorrryyyy!

**Nevi:** Hm? Nothing happened (: *Whistles*

**Eve:** *Sips tea*

**Nevi:** I love you alll~! :D But not as much as my pet pickle ^.~\m/


End file.
